The Dark Turn
by TheAmazingFandoms
Summary: "I will just awaken you...please..let me do it." Dimitri whispered against my ear . i took a deep breath and decided. I know, this is going to change my life forever.
1. Chapter 1- the dark choice

hey guys. i'm nancy Snape Belikov. this is my first fanfic posted on this site (not that i haven't written fanfics before.) anyways just to give you a little info. this story takes place in Blood Promise, when dimitri is trying to awaken rose.

ENJOY! X

* * *

The Dark Turn

A VampireAcademy Fanfiction

Chapter 1: the Choice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

His skin felt like ice.

He moved his lips from mine, down to my neck and shoulder, pushing down the dress' strap as he covered my flesh with hungry kisses. His hand still on the side of my hip, and I frantically tried to pull his shirt off altogether.

Suddenly, with a surprising abruptness, he jerked away and shoved me down. I thought that it was just more of foreplay between us first, but then did I realize that he did it on purpose.

"no." Dimitri said, voice low and sexy. Yet cold and hard in its unique way. "Not yet, not until you're awakened."

"Why?" I asked desperately. "why can't we just…do this?" my inner self squirmed from wanting.

He leaned in toward me and growled: "no…but it will be so much better if you are awakened. Just let me do it…"

Me.

Awakened.

No way…?

" you said we still have time, I just need time to think, dimitri. Think." I said lamely.

A dangerous smile curled around his lips. "roza, time is one thing we don't have, and patience is something we're running out."

I looked warily toward the floor and fumbled with the hem of my dress. Do I really want this?

I swallowed out of uneasiness.

"I have to go." He said coldly, eyes lashing across my body. Our "romantic" time is over, I could tell. "I got some things to deal with." With that, his 6 foot 7 form turned around gracefully. Long hair tied neatly into a pony tail, just the way I love.

I sighed out of frustration and buried my face into my hands as tears seeped through my long lashes. Just then, a voice filled the huge suite of Galina's.

"wait!"

It was mine.

His shadow stopped abruptly with my call in front of the door, and within a second, he's standing in front of me, regarding me carefully. There were even some amusement in his eyes.

"have you changed your mind?" he asked gently, almost sweetly.

"I…I" I choked up as waves of shiver ran through my body. All I could do was nod.

He smiled a fangly smile and bent down until our faces were inches from eachother's.

"b..but!" I I closed my eyes and swallowed. _Calm the fuck down. Hathaway._ "i..i'm scared."

His expression softened, and he whispered in my face, looking through my brown eyes with his red ones: "Rose, do you think I'd do anything to hurt you?"

"the bite, the turning would hurt…" I whispered.

"I told you: I would feel like what we've already done, it won't hurt. You'll enjoy it." What we've already done…the endorphin is keeping me think rationally._ Hathaway! _I yelled at myself, but it's not working, I let out another whimper and brushed my hair away, showing my bruise and bite covered neck.

"wai—" his fangs lowered to my neck and plunged into it. My unsaid words turned into a blissful moan, it was just like before. The lovely ness of vampire endorphin rushed through my vains, making me glad and a bit confused. It was amazing. After a too long sip of blood, dimitri stood up over me. I couldn't focus on what is going on out of blood loss and just stared dreamily at my god. As he lowered a cup to my lips full of red substance: I didn't care. Id do anything you say. After a quick sip,

That's when it happened.

Things in my life flashed across my mind, an overwhelming, excruciating pain flooded my body. I tried letting out a strangled cry but nothing came out.

My mom's face flashed across, that punch in the face. Me and dimitri in the cabin, making sweet sweet love. Lissa's beautiful face, laughing and saying that I'm like her sister.

Lissa.

_No!_ my mind yelled through the pain, _no!_ I jerked and lashed around me with all my skill, but an invisible rope bounded me tight, keeping me there, drowning, drowning, drowning in a world of pain. Pain from abandoning lissa as my mind became sober. Pain from the turning. My heart ache.

I cried out as lissa's face haunted me. _I want to be with you! I am not a killer! _I cried as I realized the stupid choice I made, how much of an ugly, stupid, retarded, irrational, unreasonable bitch I had been. But this pain is consuming me. Consuming my _soul_.

Suddenly a white light flashed across my vision, covering lissa, shattering our bound, a blinding light that thrown me across the sea of pain, knocking me out unconscious.

Then I felt nothing. 

* * *

_reviews please. please tell me what i can work on and what you think will come next. (hint: there might be some lemon ;) )_

_reviews._


	2. Chapter 2- the new sensations

Chapter Two: the new sensations

_Ow…_My head is spinning!

I blinked once, twice as the world finally came into focus. Then closed them just to think. My head really hurt. As if I had too much alcohol last night with a friend and still have the fuzziness. But instead, my brain is sober and clear like a knife ready to kill.

I had been wrong then, from the first tingle of sensations, I knew immediately that this is what I meant to be, my destiny: a strigoi. I can't believe that I once thought strigoi are evil creature of the night, heartless, vicious, unnatural organisms. That brought a lopsided grin to my mouth. Well, right now, I feel like the best thing ever. Nothing matters in my past life now: Adrian, my Mom, even Lissa means no more than a dust; surely they can live without me! They shouldn't exist anyway. My heart hardened. All that I'm focusing now is my eternal life with my love, Dimitri.

I put a shaky hand above my heart, and felt the steady, regular heartbeat seeping through. I can't help but let out a care free giggle.

I felt someone move in front of me in less than a second. In response to my vampire senses, I shot out of my covers, ready to strike, glowering at the shadow in front of me.

"Roza." His voice sounded like music in my ears, just the kind I like the best. I loosened my guard and focused on him. My new eye sight _scares me_. I cannot believe how well I can see now: to be able to precisely distinguish even the smallest details of his god like features. "You are awake." He smiled.

I once again looked over his body hungrily, absorbing that silk soft hair that curls around his chin. That muscular build which fits him so well. He's mine now. Nothing will change that.

"Hello, Dimitri." I said simply. "You look…handsome."

"As always?" we both chuckled with our little joke. He then bends down to kiss me: fire shoots through my veins and my undead body came alive. Our little kiss turned into a fierce make out session. Our tongues tangled and danced with each other in pure love. My blood sung in happiness and his hand explored my body: just like in the cabin.

We finally made it to bed.

Eagerly, I let my hands rip through his cotton dress shirt, finding those smooth pecs and spreading my finger around his soft hair. His lips trailed from my lip to my shoulder while I return little love bites as well, until my new fangs accidentally pierced his smooth skin did I really feel it.

I stopped whatever I was doing when a flood of thirst overwhelmed me. It's nothing like the French fries and burgers hunger, but really, just thirst: dryness.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing my change of mood.

I looked at him apologetically, climbed down from his lap and gave him a swift kiss.

"Thirst?" he said lightly and gets up too, I nodded and regarded with raised eyebrows as he gave me a smirk at his torn shirt and shook his head. Bare chested, he walked next to the TV and pulled out a clean black shirt below it.

"Really? There?" I asked playfully with a hint of smile.

"Why not?" he tossed it over his head and gestured me to follow him toward the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as darkness flowed around me, my sharpened senses can detect every bird's claw's movement, and the tiniest rustle of leaves.

"Somewhere." I can hear the smile in his voice; I can't help but just follow my dear comrade.

As we got closer and closer, I began to smell it. A lovely smell it is. Better than bacon, better than cake. It's the smell of human blood calling out to me.

"Why are there people so far away from civilization?" I couldn't help but ask.

"camping." He said with a small wink.

Soon, torchlight appeared in the endless woods, it's quite surprising that we did not encounter any other strigoi, but now, the smell is so strong that it's becoming unbearable.

I almost lost my self control when I first spotted them. I rushed forward, fangs bared and growling, toward the little figure that's probably unaware of the danger. What a pity.

"Slow. Grasshopper." Dimitri's hand snaked across my back before I can do any damage to my buffet." we need to lure her over first."

"Her?

"Trust me, I know." With that, he strides forward and began talking to "her". I've got to admit, he towers above almost everyone. 5 minutes later, his magic words made her come toward me, my mouth began to water.

"All yours." He gestured. I hesitated and began moving awkwardly.

The girl, about my age, black hair and dark eyes looked at me weirdly and her brows knit together. "Do you need my help or….?"

"Agh!" I let out a call in frustration and then distinct kicks in, I lunged at her. With my super natural speed and everything, she was knocked flat before her brain could even process the options. Before she could scream or do anything else, I sank my teeth in her neck; a swarm of hot, sweet liquid filled my mouth. She let out a blissful sigh. It's like nectar to a humming bird; you can never get tired of drinking this delicious thing. I drank and drank greedily, and felt the power transfer into me as life vanishes within her. I loved it. I drank her dry, and she fell on the floor like a lifeless doll—well that's basically what she is now. I stood up and licked the blood off my lips in satisfaction and turned around to Dimitri's. Who was looking at my clumsy feasting?

"Shall we go?" I asked politely.

"Absolutely."

* * *

When we got back, it's already middle of a vampire day. I lay back in my new bed with a book on my lap. While dimitri does some work with Nathan and Galina. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I called

"me." Music answers back.

"Come in." I chirped.

His eyes darkened when he saw my dress. I couldn't help but smirk as he made his way to me and lovingly gazed at my face.

"Oh Roza."

Then he started to kiss me with passion

_One to Hathaway!_

* * *

_oh damn...i see lemons coming.._

_reviews anyone?_


	3. Chapter 3- A Beautiful Romance

**the follow content is rated M for sex.**

* * *

Chapter three- A Beautiful Romance

Between our eager kisses, his hand trailed down my neck and lingered on my shoulder. My skin thrummed with electricity as he nudged the strap of my tight, black dress down, revealing a new expanse of smooth, pale skin for him to playfully dance his kisses over. Dimitri brushed his fangs purposely against my skin, I shivered, aroused. His kisses trailed lower, just above my collarbone, and I felt his long fingers trail over to my knee a started to lift my dress, on the process, he touched my leg's bare skin in a sensual way. Each touch is filled with attraction, filled with power, filled with disarming magic. I felt like a pile of goo in his arm.

I slowly moved forward on the bed and lifted my arms obediently. The dress came off helplessly over my head and tossed to the floor. Dimitri's black gaze dropped to my chest where it lingered for several seconds. "That's beautiful," he said, huskily. Lifted his eyes to meet mine. "

"You see something you like, comrade?" I teased him.

"don't call me comrade." He joked. _Oh all those things I want to do to him._ "Änd yes, you're quite right." His eyes stared hungrily at my black lacy bra. i enjoy seeing dimitri like this more than anything. To make things more intense, I scooted next to the wall and spread my leg just a little bit that my panty covers just enough to turn him on. His eyes bulged in interest. And believe me, it wasn't the only thing bulging.

"You're so sexy.." Dimitri said, as if he's pained. And finally moved toward me and laid a sensual kiss on the flesh of my breast. I moaned softly at the sensations he was giving me, and curled my fingers into his wet hair. His hands slid to my hips, then to my thighs, where he stroked them eagerly. "_You're _sexy, Roza."

I untangled my fingers from his hair and grasped the hem of his t-shirt. "Off—_now_," I demanded. He grinned, releasing my legs to pull his shirt off over his head._ Holy shit. _He flung it off the side of the couch and bent to hold me by my face,_ holy shit._ laying gentle kisses everywhere.

"Anything else,"

I moaned into his kiss. "Mmm…_shoes_."

He kicked off his shoes.

I straddled him and slid my hands up his bare chest, grasped him behind the neck, and pulled him in. Our lips clashed in a heated, chaotic kiss, involving tongue, sharp teeth, and ragged breathing. As he undid the clasp on my bra, cupped my breasts, and squeezed, I felt my self-control begin to slip.

I hooked my fingers in Dmitri's waistband. His jeans, which hung low on his waist, came unbuttoned beneath my quick fingers. He laughed low in his throat as I urgently tugged them down, pushing them off his legs with my feet. Naked but for black boxers that made him look alluring..

He dropped me carefully onto the bed and tugged my panties. I giggled, drunk on the intoxicating scent of his aftershave.

"oh dimitri…"I moaned.

"oh baby, you have no idea what I've prepared for you." he murmured into my hair—it sounded like a warning. I felt him grin against my neck, and my underwear was ripped into shreds and tosses onto the floor.

"hey! I liked that panty!"I protested through kisses.

"well be prepared,"he growled. "I sense a lot of panty ripping in your future."

Dimitri pushed my brown hair out of my eyes and kissed me again, his index finger trailing a line of rippling pleasure between my breasts, down my stomach, and to my core. I felt his hand touch the right spot, and I melt right there, in his arms. I thrust with my hips, moaning softly to fuel his desire. When I opened my eyes, he was staring at me, his red ringed irises burning with a lust for my body. _Bingo_, I thought, and snapped forward to capture his lips in a hot, heavy kiss.

Biting his bottom lip, I tugged his boxers down and pushed them off with my feet. He licked my lip in response, not even bothering to ask me if I was sure this was what I wanted—we knew we were both feeling the same urgent desire, and we'd done this once already. I grabbed hold of his member and slide my hand up and down the shaft. He released a growl deep in his throat, and I smiled against his lips.

Breaking away, I asked him to sit on the edge of the bed while I kneeled in front of him.

"be prepared." I stared at him through my lashes and lowered my mouth inches away from his member. And I gently blew on it.

"Öh damn…" I heared him say under his breath and felt a wave of proud ness. I carefully circled the head with the tip of my tongue, then took him in, carefully preserving my fangs. And my hand pumped the part I couldn't reach with my mouth. I gotta admit it: he's goddamn _big_.

"ohhh…my god…Roza…"he growled through gritted teeth and leaned his head back. "you're….perfect."

I sucked on it even harder, around and around my tongue circled. His member twitched under my hand which made me even more aroused if that's even possible. Wetness pooled between my thighs.

Then suddenly, something pulled me up, taking him out of my mouth. To my surprise, it was Dimitri, his eyes burnt with lust, panting, he roughsly threw me onto the bed and crushed me beneath him. I can feel his erection right there, so close.

"oh, ive waited for this moment. "he spit out those words but his eyes showed awe.

We aligned ourselves, Dimitri's movements are much more practiced than mine, and he submersed himself in me, our bodies heaving simultaneously. I buried my head into his shoulder to keep from yelling out, and he gave a low groan, reacting more to emotional stimulus than anything physical.

"Dimitri!" I moaned, tightening my grip on him. My arms threaded under his and hooked around his shoulders—a hold on him I found satisfied the control I wanted over his body. Sex with him had been a trial and error experience at first, as we worked together to find a way that I could brace myself against him. And soon, the pain turned into pure, pure pleasure and he again and again thrust deep inside me. desire to feel pleasure overrode my senses.

He held me with one arm, the other braced against the pillow as he hovered over me, and his red eyes sliced into mine. I struggled for eye contact, every one of my nerve endings screaming with pleasure. I wanted nothing more than to tip my head back, close my eyes, and feel the rough yet ecstatic sensation of Dimitri thrusting into me. But I knew he enjoyed this more when he could see into my eyes.

I bit my lip and held his gaze, a whimper forcing itself out between my teeth. He was good, and he knew it, because he stroked my cheek and crashed his lips onto mine in a victory kiss, intensifying our passion.

My legs tightened around his waist at the peak of my pleasure. The bed rocked into the wall, and I realized that I'd thrust an arm out, grasping for something to curl my fingers around. I'd misjudged my place on the bed, and instead of grasping sheets, my hand hit the nightstand. I groped around blindly, knocking a lamp on the floor. My fingers brushed the cool glass of Dimitri's book as white stars exploded behind my eyelids, and I screamed his name a final time before my body went limp beneath his.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4- trouble awaits

**Chapter 4- Trouble awaits**

One of the perks of being a strigoi is that you don't ever have to sleep. Too bad you can't dream… but at this moment, my dream is right in front of my eyes.

Again and again we went last night- believe me, even strigois get a bit exhausted at times; so I simply decided to rest—not sleep, and process my thoughts a bit.

* * *

"Hey..."

My eyes popped open in alarm, only to find a godlike face in front of me. "Hello."

"How was your little 'rest'?" he pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear and gave me a little kiss on the forehead that heated my whole body up.

"Hmm…great."

"That's it?" he laughed, and kissed me on the lips. "You know, Roza; one day, this entire place is going to be ours."

"Ours?"

"Ours." He confirmed.

"And when is that going to be?" I stared into those red ringed eyes with passion.

"Soon." His eyes seem distant, but within a second, it became warm with love. "Any plans today?" he untangled himself from me and got off of the bed.

I couldn't help but feel giddy at the sight of this perfect, sexy, smoking hot dude in front of me. And he's _mine. _

"You see something you like?" he joked as he began throwing on clothes that flied everywhere last night.

"Hey!" I protested, "That's my line! I should copy right that shit." And I too, lazily crawled out; moved gracefully to the huge walk in wardrobe in the corner of the room._ Damn…_ I thought as every detail came to my brain, as a dhampir, I would do anything to have these designer cloths all to myself—I mean, they're stunning! Colors from every shade were placed neatly on a huge rack. And I decided to go with a turquoise blouse under a white leather jacket along with black jeans with combat boots. Last of all, facing the wall, I quickly turned my _just-fucked hair _into a bun, and dabbed lip gloss on my lips.

"Hey Dimitri!" I called from the wardrobe.

"Yes?" he called back. From the loudness of the voice, I could easily sense that he is sitting on a sofa across the TV.

"Are we going to hunt anytime soon?"

He hesitated, "sorry, the sun was just rising, can you go without a meal for a few hours?"

_No. "_Feeders?"

"Nope."

_Agh _"how bout-" before I could finish my sentence, the outside door slams open, revealing a very pissed off Nathan, growling and ready to attack.

Within a tenth of a second, me and Dimitri stood hand in hand across from him, me with coiled spine and him calm as a rock._ How did he do that?_

"Why not knock, Nathan?" he asked softly.

"You're nothing but a strigoi, Dimitri. I am the boss here." he spit the words out icily.

"What do you need?" I demanded.

Without even looking at me, he gestured toward the door for us to go first. Before I could take a step, Dimitri's strong hand, blocks me, and spoke to Nathan: "what for?" he replied just as harsh.

Nathan snickered and pushed back his hair: "Galina wants to see you, two." He added.

I looked wearily toward my god for a signal, and a soft nod confirmed acceptance. He looks relaxed and careless, but really, if you look careful enough, you can see every single one of his muscles tense and ready for an attack, so I got ready as well as we walked in an up side down triangle through the wide hallway.

We waved through many turns and corners decorated with marvelous statues and paintings. I almost look grand_. _

_ I would be ours one day. _He had told me.

After a dozen or so more, our views suddenly widened, revealing a beautiful central chamber. The walls are a metallic grey, decorated with detailed yet horrifying golden vampire statues, creating a huge contrast. On the other end of the chamber is a throne, a beautiful women sits in it—it must be Galina. Man…is she stunning. Nathan silently retreated as she walked toward us.

"Rose Hathaway…" her voice was like singing, but there were no emotion in it. Then she directed her eyes toward my right. "And Dimitri Belikov."

"We're here, as you had requested." Dimitri said, head bowed, showing respect."

"Yes. Indeed. I was wondering if I could speak to Rose a bit." Her piercing red eyes never left mine, and I welcomed it with confidence. "You may watch next to the door."

"Yes ma'am." He left after a worried glance at me.

"So!" she began, looking at me with. I don't know, disgust maybe. "Rose Hathaway, I've been waiting for you to make your choice." She said with a flick of her hair. "And I welcome you, to our big family." She paused, and waited for my opinion. I simply nodded.

"What have you done to help us these two days?" she said it mockingly, which silently angered me.

"Ah...sorry ma'am but I was just adapting to my new life." I could only come up with that much, since I hardly did anything at all.

"Alright. That's perfectly understandable." she nodded to herself. "But I expect you to help us in the future, a lot. Is that clear to you?"

"Crystal."

That's when Dimitri suddenly appeared next to me, taking my arm and stared hatefully at Galina. "She certainly will. Now were going to take a look around, lets please discuss about this matter later." He finished and began to move toward the entrance, only to find Nathan right behind us, ready to attack.

"Nathan, let us go." I urged him, but without warning, a flying fist came toward my face. Thanks to my strigoi senses, I back flipped and landed a kick on his abdomen. To my surprise, he merely grunted. "What do you think you're doing?" I hissed at him, while we circled each other.

"Cut it out!" Dimitri stormed in between us, grabbed my hand and gave a disgusted look at Nathan that secretly whispered: _you will be dead soon._ I gave him a middle finger just to release my anger. But it seems like to me, he's self control is nowhere near Dimitri's, and is bubbling in madness at this second, to me.

I smirked and turned away, just when he striked, hitting the back of my head with full force, knocking my breath out for a moment.

"What?!" before I could react anymore, I saw Dimitri's arm lash out, hit Nathan's head and used the moment of confusion to crush and lock his body to the ground, keeping him down. "Don't you…dare… touch her? Or I'm going to kill you." He warned and punched Nathan's nose, face blazing in anger. I heard the sickening crack and felt a surge of… happiness inside me. "You'll die."

All this time, I was so focused on these two I didn't even pay attention to Galina, who's sneaking upon Dimitri silently. _No!_

"Dimitri! Look out!" I shouted as he turned around in alarm, and jumped up immediately after noticing Galina's approach. The moment his weight left Nathan, he jumped up, and stared at me with such over whelming hatred that it can drown and destroy the entire NYC. I braced myself ready for what might come next as we circled each other slowly.

"Oh hello dhampir, weak little dhampir." he sneered, and I ignored.

"Back off now, or you're going to pay." I warned.

To my surprise, he laughed: "oh, me? Nah. It's the person's girlfriend…or blood whore that is going to pay."

"Let's see about that." I flashed a kick aiming at his lower back, but missed. Then ducked down at another punch's approach.

"Ha-ha, you suck dhampir." With lightening speed, he threw himself at me, trying to pin me down, but I merely sidestepped and skidded across the floor from the little impact I took. Meanwhile he rolled right up to a standing position. Before I could get up, he again threw himself at me, as I flipped over and up out of reach.

We're face to face again, and I came up with a clever trick. I faked to the left, and of course, he fell for it, while I hit as hard as I could with the combined power of my knee and elbow. It hit the golden spot. I stared as his body crumbled to the floor with a grunt. That's when I leaped up and kicked the side of his face, trying to break his neck. When that didn't work, I climbed on his back in an attempt to behead him with my strength. "Aaarg" he roared and basically threw me off his back with such force, that I crushed into the wall several yards away. And landed on all four, dizzy.

When I finally came back to my senses, fighting the stars, I saw him running toward me, so quick that I didn't have time to react.

I did the dumbest thing you could imagine'.

I ran toward him as well, and we sliced through the air at rocket speed.

Right before the big hit, I jumped with all I could manage, grabbed hold of his head, and did a summersault purely by hanging on to it. With two opposite forces to his poor poor spine, it gave in, and an even more sickening crack rumbled beneath Nathan's skin, splitting the bone in half. He collapsed right afterward, lifeless. Fully dead.

I glanced at him in victory and it suddenly occurred to me about Dimitri and Galina.

Their grace even in fighting scares me. The two, almost equally good battled around the room. It's almost cruel for me to just interrupt their duel.

But that's when another idea hit me.

I picked up the closest thing that looks helpful next to me: a metal pole and wondered what to do with it, eyes never drifting away from them as they "danced" gracefully around the room, not noticing my existence. I felt my hands began to sweat as they edged closer to the marvelously decorated window across the room that prevents the sunlight from getting in.

_The sun is just rising..._ Dimitri had said.

_The sun._

Grasping the chance, I flung the pole through the air toward the window with all my force; I watched in astonishment as it sliced across the dense air.

I could only hope Dimitri gets out of the way fast enough.


	5. Chapter 5- Power

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWSREVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWSREVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWSREVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

* * *

It sliced through the air toward the beautifully decorated window.

"DIMITRI!" I shouted with all my force and hoped with all my will that he will understand and see whats going on.

Thank God. He knew.

So did Galina.

She snarled at me and ran toward the safety of the shadows for cover, only a millisecond too late. Dimitri reached out, circled his long fingers around her ankle and pulled hard. Dragging her off balance and crushed onto the floor while he him self launched toward—

_Crash!_

Pieces of shattered glass flied through the great room, sprinkling in my face and hair, slicing through the crispy skin. Light suddenly flooded through my vision, standing close-eyed in the shade prevents me from the deadly light, but a circle of yellow travels through my eyelids, was still burning and irritating.

_"AHHHH!"_ a scream of pure agony filled the room, I suddenly became aware of my visions, here, lying in the center of the pool of light is Galina, struggling in excruciating pain with her chalk white skin bathed in the golden sunlight, almost, smoking…but she is making progress. And dimitri..? oh thank God. He managed to get out before the window breaks, I stared at his battered but oh-so-perfect face in total fascination as he stared at me with so much confidence that I felt as if I am going to burst in happiness.

"Kill. Her." He huffed out, staring at me.

I nodded and concentrated back on the struggling figure, just a few feet away from shelter, but that few feet cannot be further away. I stood up and cocked my head to one side, a cold smile formed on my lips. I've killed dozens of strigois before, when I was still a dhampir. But now, I cannot stake them, since I cannot touch silver. [and I do not wish to] and cannot burn her. so there are only two ways left: rip her head off..or…rip her head off. I smirked at my lame joke and made a plan.

I bent down and found the closest piece of glass: 1 feet long and 5 inches wide, very pointy and glittered with destroyed paintings—what a shame. Without thinking, I aimed at her strained throat and threw. It landed with a dull thud right in her neck, she let out a strangled cry as purple black blood spurted from her, her legs crumbled, arms limp. I let out a triumphant cry as her head slumped to one side and broke away from the body.

She too. Is truly dead.

Without me knowing, Dimitri stopped next to me and put his lean arms around my shoulder then murmured: "Roza…time to collect our prize." I ran my hand through his hair and brought his face down to mine: "and we shall, comrade."

He landed a soft kiss on my lips, then another one on my forehead, leaving my insides burning in excitement. With that, he lead me out the door, facing the maze of dark tunnels and announced: "Welcome to the mansion of Ours!"

* * *

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWSREVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWSREVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWSREVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


End file.
